


렉터 박사와 그레이엄 씨의 기이한 사례

by Likeanoilspill



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeanoilspill/pseuds/Likeanoilspill
Summary: "어제 처음 보는 사람이 저한테 말을 걸었어요. 박사님에 대해 알려달라고."한니발이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다."그랬구나. 그 사람이 무슨 질문을 했니?""그냥, 박사님이 언제 이사를 왔는지, 무슨 일을 하시는지, 그런 것들이요. 걱정 마세요, 전 아무 말도 안했어요! 그런데요..."파트릭이 가방에서 꺼낸 것은 사진 한 장이었다."이렇게 생긴 사람이 박사님이랑 같이 살고 있는지 물어보더라고요."한니발은 사진을 받아들었다. 다문 입에, 정면을 똑바로 쳐다보는 얼굴.파트릭이 호기심 가득한 눈으로 사진과 한니발을 번갈아 바라보며 말했다."윌 그레이엄이라는 이름을 들어본 적 있냐고도 했어요. 박사님, 그레이엄 씨가 누구셔요?"





	렉터 박사와 그레이엄 씨의 기이한 사례

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.05.26 backup

한니발은 다섯 시 반이면 일어나 커피를 내렸다. 태블릿으로 기사를 읽고("태틀크라임 조회수 그만 좀 올려줘요." 언젠가 윌이 투덜거렸다), 뒷산에서 가볍게 조깅을 하고, 샤워를 하고, 시장에 나갔다.

아탈란티는 작고 조용한 마을이었다. 이곳 사람들에게 한니발은 불의의 사고를 당한 이후 고향을 떠나 요양할 곳을 찾아온 외국인 의사였다. 친절하고, 예의바르고, 호감 가는 새로운 이웃.

보트 한 척 가지고 떠돌던 한니발이 이곳에 완전히 정착한 지도 일 년이 다 되었다. 시장 상인들은 익숙하게 아침 인사를 건넸다. 한니발은 세심하게 생선을 살피고, 과일과 채소를 샀다. 가끔은 꽃을 샀다.

골목마다 햇살이 내리쬈다. 지중해의 청명한 봄이었다.

한니발은 집으로 돌아가던 길에 저를 부르는 아이의 목소리를 들었다.

"박사님, 박사님."

아이가 헐레벌떡 뛰어왔다.

한니발은 바구니에서 수선화 다발 아래 자두 하나를 꺼냈다. 무릎을 짚고 헉헉대는 아이에게 건네주었다.

"좋은 아침, 파트릭."

파트릭은 감사하게 자두를 받았다. 한니발은 지나치게 헐렁한 옷을 걸쳐 입은 빼빼 마른 몸을 내려다보았다. 소매 틈으로 보이는 생생한 멍 자국. ("아버지를 피하기 위해 새벽 일찍 집에서 나와 마을을 떠돌다 등교하고, 해변에서 조개를 주우며 저녁을 보내요. 그래도 밤에는 집에 들어가야만 해요." 윌이 말했다. "갈 곳이 없으니까요. 아무도 구해주지 않고.")

허겁지겁 자두를 다 먹은 파트릭이 옷자락에 손을 닦고는 가방을 뒤졌다.

"박사님, 보여드릴 게 있어요."

근 일 년 간 틈 날 때마다 슬쩍 파트릭의 배를 채워준 게 한니발이었다. 아이는 금세 정을 붙였다.

"어제 처음 보는 사람이 저한테 말을 걸었어요. 박사님에 대해 알려달라고."

한니발이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

"그랬구나. 그 사람이 무슨 질문을 했니?"

"그냥, 박사님이 언제 이사를 왔는지, 무슨 일을 하시는지, 그런 것들이요. 걱정 마세요, 전 아무 말도 안했어요! 그런데요..."

파트릭이 가방에서 꺼낸 것은 사진 한 장이었다.

"이렇게 생긴 사람이 박사님이랑 같이 살고 있는지 물어보더라고요."

한니발은 사진을 받아들었다. 다문 입에, 정면을 똑바로 쳐다보는 얼굴.

파트릭이 호기심 가득한 눈으로 사진과 한니발을 번갈아 바라보며 말했다.

"윌 그레이엄이라는 이름을 들어본 적 있냐고도 했어요. 박사님, 그레이엄 씨가 누구셔요?"

윌 그레이엄과 한니발 렉터.

"세상은 어떻게 끝을 맞이하나요?"

"누군가는 불로 끝난다고 하고, 누군가는 얼음으로 끝난다고 하죠."

"흐으음. 난 '쾅 소리가 아니라 흐느낌과 함께'라고 말하려고 했는데."

두 사람은 볼티모어 상담실, 한니발의 부엌, 울프트랩의 집, 미네소타의 오두막에서 만났다. 가끔은 콴티코 아카데미, 행동과학부장 사무실, 볼티모어 범죄자용 정신병동에서 만나기도 했다. 하지만 두 사람이 가장 좋아하는 곳은 팔레르모의 성당이었다.

윌은 신자석 맨 앞줄에 앉아 몸을 기댄 채 눈을 감고 있었다. 한니발은 긴 중앙 통로를 지나 윌의 곁에 앉았다. 편안히 다리를 꼬았다.

윌이 고개를 돌려 한니발을 바라보고 웃었다. 한니발이 마주 미소 지었다.

"이곳 생활도 곧 끝을 맞이할 것 같군요, 윌."

"다시 바다로?"

"다시 바다로."

"나야 상관없지만...당신은 괜찮아요? 배 위에서 지내는 걸 그리 좋아하진 않잖아요."

한니발이 손을 뻗어 윌 이마의 머리카락 한 가닥을 쓸어 넘겼다. "괜찮아요. 당신이 언제나 내 곁에 있으니."

윌은 밤에 집을 나섰다. 모자를 쓰고, 장갑을 꼈다.

윌이 사는 곳은 산 아래 외딴 곳에 있어서, 깜깜한 길을 걸어 목적지에 도달하기까지는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 윌은 손쉽게 현관을 넘고, 숨죽여 문고리를 돌리고, 침대 위에 요란하게 코를 고는 몸뚱이를 내려다보았다.

손으로 그 입을 막고 목에 주사바늘을 찔러 넣었다. 다른 방에 조용히 잠들어있는 아이가 깨지 않도록.

작업을 다 끝냈을 땐 새벽이었다.

집에 돌아와 샤워를 마치고, 위스키 한 병을 꺼내 서재로 향했다. 서재 한 구석 탁자 위에는 미완의 낚시용 미끼들이 어지럽게 걸려있었다. 그리고 유리 꽃병. 윌은 여전히 싱싱한 꽃잎을 엄지로 가만히 쓸어보았다. 오늘은 수선화였다.

고개를 숙여 향을 맡았다. 젖은 머리카락에서 물방울이 맺혀 꽃잎 위로 똑 떨어졌다.

기억 궁전의 가장 좋은 점을 꼽으라면,

"여기에 항상 시냇물을 두고 싶었어요."

성당 문을 밀어 열고 밖으로 나온 윌이 말했다. 부드러운 진흙과 풀이 발에 밟혔다. 무성한 나뭇가지들이 성당의 돌벽에 그림자를 드리우고, 바람에 흔들렸다.

두 사람은 기슭을 따라 걸었다. 이따금 새들이 지저귀는 소리 말고는 고요했다.

"울프트랩에서도 내가 가장 좋아하는 곳이었어요. 집을 팔고 나서는 다시 돌아가보지 못했지만."

"기억은 우주보다 더 완벽한 세계라고 하죠. 우리는 얼마든지 우리만의 현실을 만들 수 있어요."

"이 모든 게 다 내 머릿속에만 존재해요. 그것만으로도 충분할까요?"

"당신이 기억하는 한, 잃어버린 모든 것들은 당신 안에 살아갈 겁니다."

윌은 걸음을 멈추고 다리를 굽혔다. 흘러가는 차가운 시냇물에 손을 담갔다.

"그래도 한 번쯤은 당신과 함께 와보았다면 좋았을 텐데." 윌이 중얼거렸다.

한니발은 열 시가 다되어 느지막이 일어나 커피를 내렸다. 태블릿으로 기사를 읽고, 뒷산에서 가볍게 조깅을 하고, 샤워를 하고, 식사를 준비했다.

언제든 떠날 수 있도록 각종 생필품들과 옷가지를 항상 보트에 보관하는 중이었다. 한니발은 집을 정리하며 오후를 보냈다. 선착장을 오가며 보트로 짐을 옮기기 시작했다.

짐을 싣는 동안 웅성거리는 대화 소리가 들려왔다.

"...하룻밤 만에 감쪽같이..."

"...옷도 신발도 다 그대로..."

"...아직 아무도 본 사람이..."

"파트릭 그 애한텐 잘된 일이지." 누군가가 말했다. 순식간에 좌중이 조용해졌다.

한니발은 돛을 점검했다.

얼마 후면 본격적인 수색이 시작될 것이다. 그러나 몇 주가 지나도 실종자의 흔적은 발견되지 않고, 이 일 은 불가사의한 실종 사건으로 끝날 것이다. 홀로 남은 아들은 텅 빈 집에서 지내다가, 어느 날 학교로부터 익명의 후원자가 후원 의사를 밝혔다는 사실을 전해들을 것이다. 살아서 아무짝에도 쓸모없었던 몸뚱이는 에우보이아 만의 바닷물 아래 영영 잠들 것이다.

("파트릭을 위한 마지막 선물이죠." 윌이 말했다.)

한니발은 보트 냉동고를 열어보았고, 거기엔 잘 포장된 고기팩들이 겹겹이 쌓여있었다.

"내가 당신을 매일 보게 되더라도, 영원히, 윌, 나는 이 순간을 기억할 겁니다."

우피치, 프리마베라. 보티첼리의 봄.

"과거와 미래의 차이는 어디서 오나요?"

"나요? 당신 이전과 당신 이후요. 당신은? 모든 게 흐려지기 시작해요. 미샤, 아비게일, 치요..."

상처를 가득 달고 환히 웃는 윌의 얼굴을 바라보며 한니발이 미소 지었다.

"그리고나서."

"그리고나서, 당신이 치요의 안부를 물었어요."

"내가 치요를 칭찬했었죠."

"얄밉게도요."

"그리고 당신이 말했어요. 당신과 나의 경계가 흐려지기 시작했다고."

"당신의 모든 죄가 나의 죄고..."

"...우리는 결합되어 있다고."

"내 질문은 아직 유효해요. 우리가 분리되어 살아남을 수 있을까요, 한니발?"

한니발은 시선을 돌려 그림 속 꽃 피우는 님프를 올려다보았다.

"내 생각에, 이젠 그 질문을 뒤집어야할 것 같아요. 우리가 살아있는 한 분리될 수 있을까요, 윌?"

윌은 발아래 보트 갑판이 잔잔하게 흔들리는 것을 느꼈다.

윌은 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 다시 곧장 의식 저편으로 가라앉길 바라면서, 기억 궁전 문을 열었다.

울프트랩의 거실이었다. 윌은 침대에 누워 이불을 덮은 채 눈을 깜박였다. 침대 곁 의자에 앉아있던 한니발이 책을 덮었다.

"아뇨, 나 때문에 멈추지 마요."

윌이 비몽사몽한 목소리로 말했다. 가물가물 손을 뻗어 한니발의 손가락을 쓰다듬었다.

"아니면, 나를 위해 읽어줄래요?"

한니발이 윌의 손을 붙잡아 들어올렸다. 손등에 입을 맞췄다. 책을 다시 펼쳤다.

낮은 목소리가 자장가처럼 울려 퍼지기 시작했다: "우리의 오랜 친구를 비난하지 않겠네, 지킬이 썼다. 그러나 우리가 만나지 말아야한다는 것에는 동의해. 앞으로 극단적인 칩거생활을 할 작정이야. 자네에게까지 문을 걸어 잠그더라도 놀라거나 내 우정을 의심하지 말게. 나 홀로 어두운 길을 갈 터이니 자네는 견뎌주게. 난 내 입으로 말할 수 없는 위험과 징벌을 자초했어. 만일 내가 죄 지은 자들 중 으뜸이라면, 고통 받는 자들 중 으뜸이기도 하다네..."

한니발이 세 번째로 집에 돌아갔을 때, 현관문 앞에서는 알라나가 기다리고 있었다.

한니발은 아무런 표정 변화 없이 차분하게 다가갔다. 문을 열면서("좀 더 서둘러 떠났어야 했는데." 윌이 얼굴을 찡그렸다) 알라나에게 말했다.

"오랜만이에요, 알라나. 들어오겠어요?"

알라나는 혼자였다. 갈등하는 얼굴이었지만 결국에는 한니발을 따라 들어왔다.

한니발은 성큼성큼 부엌으로 향했다. 집 안에는 이제 중요한 것들은 거의 남아있지 않았다. 나머지는 집과 함께 처분하면 되었다.

알라나는 부엌 입구에서 조금 머뭇거리다가 발걸음을 멈추었다. 한니발은 딱 한 병 남겨둔 와인을 꺼냈다.

알라나가 불렀다.

"윌."

한니발을 뚫어져라 바라보는 알라나의 얼굴은, 불안, 의심, 희망, 기대, 기쁨?

한니발이 와인 잔 둘을 채우며 물었다. "사 년만이던가요. 그동안 내내 나를 추적하고 있었나요, 알라나?"

알라나는 고개를 가로저었다. "여길 찾은 건 우연 중의 우연이었어. 마고와...모건과 함께 아테네에 와 있었거든. 그러다 한니발 렉터라는 이름을 들었지."

알라나가 입술을 깨물었다.

"처음에는 동명이인이라 여기고 넘기려고 했어. 외모 묘사가 일치하는 게 하나도 없었으니까. 그런데...이마에 난 흉터 이야기를 듣고 나니...당신이라는 걸 알았어."

한니발은 말없이 잔 하나를 내밀었다. 알라나가 다가왔지만, 잔을 받아들지는 않았다.

"윌."

"잘 지낸 것 같아 다행입니다. 모건은 이제 곧 학교에 가겠네요."

"한니발은 어딨어?"

알라나와 한니발의 눈이 마주쳤다.

창 너머로 비치는 석양이 새하얀 카운터탑을 물들였다. 한니발은 알라나의 잔을 내려놓았다.

"알라나." 한니발이 부드럽게 말했다. "내 약속을 잊었나요?"

알라나가 혼란스러운 눈으로 쳐다보았다. "약속, 무슨 약속?"

한니발은 대답하지 않았다. 제 잔에 든 와인을 한 모금 마셨다. 침묵 속에 알라나가 점점 더 초조해지는 것이 보였다. 알라나의 구두굽이 바닥을 긁었다.

"며칠 동안 이 집을 지켜보고, 마을 사람들한테 물어보기도 했는데...이런 식으로 접근해서 미안해. 어쨌든, 당신이 여기 혼자 와서 혼자 살고 있다는 건 확실히 알았어. 하지만...하지만...당신은 홀로 절벽을 넘어간 게 아니잖아. 안 그래?"

알라나가 절박하게 물었다.

"윌, 한니발은 어딨어?"

("여기 있어요." 윌이 답했다.)

한니발은 알라나의 질문을 생각해보았다. 그 질문에 답할 수 있는 수십 가지 길을.

하지만 선명한 이해야말로 진정한 우정의 가장 아름다운 자질이라고 하지 않던가?

잔을 다 비우고 내려두었다. 카운터탑 모서리를 돌아 알라나 바로 앞으로 다가갔다.

알라나가 반사적으로 한 걸음 물러났다.

알라나에게는 총이 없었다. 두 번째 실수였다.

한니발이 알라나의 얼굴을 똑바로 내려다보면서 답했다.

"난 여기 있어요."

그리고 알라나는.

찌푸린 미간과 어리둥절한 눈과 떨리는 입술로 한니발의 시선을 마주하다가("알라나, 제발, 당신이 왜 여기 온 거에요.")

다시 질문을 하려는 듯 입을 벌리다가.

한니발은 알라나의 혼란 위로 깨달음이 서서히 번지는 것을 지켜보았다. 그건 정신과 의사 알라나 블룸의 공포, 윌 그레이엄의 친구 알라나 블룸의 공포, 지난 사 년을 한니발 렉터라는 악몽에 시달린 알라나 블룸의 공포였다.

"맙소사." 알라나가 내뱉었다. "맙소사, 윌, 신이시여."

불신, 좌절, 분노, 슬픔, 결단.

알라나가 한니발의 팔을 붙잡았다.

"아냐."

알라나는 주위를 마구 둘러보다가, 철제 냉장고를 발견하고 그 앞으로 한니발을 끌고 갔다. 한니발은 알라나가 이끄는 대로 따라 가주었다.

"아냐."

두 사람이 냉장고의 매끄러운 금속면 앞에 섰다. 알라나의 손가락이 한니발의 팔을 파고들었다.

"봐, 윌." 알라나가 거의 헐떡이듯 말했다. "보여? 보여? 당신은-당신은 윌 그레이엄이야. 보여?"

한니발은 보았다.

한니발은 알라나의 일그러진 얼굴과, 눈물 고이기 시작하는 눈동자를 보았다. 한니발은 알라나의 곁에 선 제 모습을 보았다. 한니발은...

곱슬머리, 푸른 눈. 이마와 뺨에 길게 남은 흉터. 무슨 문제라도 있나요, 알라나? 한니발은 영영 하나가 된 존재의 증거를 보았다. 세상에서 가장 사랑하는 이의 얼굴.

("당신이 나고, 내가 당신이고, 이 몸은 당신과 나의 몸, 이 이야기는 당신과 나의 이야기.")

알라나가 울먹였다.

"윌, 내가 도와줄 수 있어. 정말, 드문 사례인 건 맞지만, 치료가 불가능한 것도 아니야. 내가 도와줄게. 함께 돌아가자. 너무 오래, 홀로 고통스러웠지..."

알라나. 용감하고, 꿋꿋하고, 인정 많은 알라나.

"알라나." 한니발은 한숨을 쉬었다. "아, 당신은 언제나 이해하질 못하는군요."

사 년 전 어느 절벽 밑 해변에서.

윌은 숨을 불어넣었다. 그리고 또 숨을 불어넣었다. 하지만 그보다도 더 빠르게 흘러나가는 피는 도저히 막을 수 없었다.

윌, 한니발이 실낱같은 목소리로 말했다. 내가 죽고 나면.

내가 죽고 나면.

아니요, 윌이 말했다. 아니요, 한니발. 당신은 죽지 않아요. 우린 결합되어 있어요. 기억나요? 당신이 나고, 내가 당신이고, 이 이야기는 당신과 나의 이야기고...

한니발이 웃었다. 행복한 웃음이었다. 윌은 급히 고개를 숙이고 입을 맞춰 마지막 숨을 삼켰다.

그리고 흐느꼈다.

어떤 세계에서는.

어떤 세계에서는 한니발이 그곳에서 호흡을 멈추지 않는다.

어떤 세계에서는 두 사람이 서로를 부축해 절벽을 오른다. 상처를 치료하고, 한 침대에서 곯아떨어진다. 배신도 용서도 다 바다에 묻어두고, 잭의 눈을 피해 함께 도망친다. 보트를 타고 쿠바에 도착한다. 한니발은 새로운 요리를 배우고, 윌은 새로운 개를 줍는다. 한니발은 처음으로 낚싯대를 손에 쥐고, 윌은 처음으로 오페라 극장에 앉는다. 두 사람은 가끔 싸운다. 하지만 그보다도 더 오래 사랑하고, 모든 동화가 그러하듯, 해피엔딩.

어떤 세계에서는 두 사람이 보트를 타고 대서양을 건넌다. 사군토에서 디에프로, 디에프에서 페번시로, 언제나 바다를 바라보는 집을 얻고, 때때로 도시에 머물고, 가끔은 길을 따라 여행하고, 한니발은 공연과 전시, 이야기들과 오래된 성들로 윌을 이끈다. 두 사람은 많은 아름다운 것들을 보고, 시간이 충분히 흘러 아무도 두 사람을 찾지 않을 때에, 플로렌스로 돌아간다. 우피치 보티첼리의 봄 앞에 다시 앉고, 다시 미소 짓고, 하지만 이번에는 신의 용서를 말하지 않고, 함께 아르노 강의 석양을 보고, 어쩌면 입을 맞출 지도 모른다. 그리고 아주아주 오랜 시간이 지나, 윌의 머리마저 다 하얗게 세 버리면, 두 사람은 볼티모어와, 콴티코와, 미네소타 땅을 다시 밟을 지도 모르고, 울프트랩의 시냇물 기슭을 따라 걷고, 이따금 새들이 지저귀는 소리를 듣고, 흘러가는 물에 손을 담그고, 드디어 당신과 함께 이곳에 오게 되었다며 웃을 지도 모른다.

(어떤 세계에서는 알라나가 홀로 문턱을 넘지 않는다. 버저 가 경호원들이 윌을 제압하고, 보트 냉동고를 가득 채운 고깃덩어리들을 발견한다. 잭이 눈물을 흘린다. 칠튼이 식인마 한니발의 후속편을 낸다. 과잉공감장애와 해리성정체장애의 끔찍한 혼종! 프레디가 연일 조회수 최고기록을 갱신한다. 윌은 볼티모어 범죄자용 정신병동에서 여생을 보낸다.)

하지만 이 세계에서는 두 사람에게 남은 몸이 하나뿐이다.

윌은 제 손을 내려다보았다. 알라나의 목을 정확하게 꿰뚫은 식칼 쥔 손.

경동맥에서 피가 솟구쳤다. 윌의 얼굴로, 흰 셔츠로, 흰 부엌 벽으로. 윌은 쓰러지는 몸을 한 팔로 받쳤다. 최대한 부드럽게 바닥에 눕혔다. 초점 잃은 눈동자가 허공을 향했다.

윌은 가만히 눈을 덮어 감겨주었다. 알라나의 눈가가 피범벅이 되었다. 몸을 일으키려다가, 알라나의 재킷 주머니에 비죽 튀어나온 것을 발견했다.

그건 사진이었다. 다문 입에, 정면을 똑바로 쳐다보는 얼굴. 단정하게 쓸어 넘긴 잿빛 금발, 날카로운 광대뼈. 조명 아래 붉게 번뜩이는 적갈색 눈동자.

바닥에 번지는 피가 바지까지 흠뻑 다 적셨다.

해가 지고 있었다. 윌은 일어나 불을 피웠다. 사진을 태웠다. 종이가 울퉁불퉁 일그러지고 검게 변하고 마침내 재만 남기고 사라질 때까지. 창문을 열고 연기를 내보냈다. 카운터탑 위에 텅 빈 잔 하나, 와인 담긴 잔 하나가 덩그러니 기다렸다. 윌은 남은 와인을 모조리 마셨다. 바다로 갈 것이다. 파도의 침묵과 영원히 살아가는 기억만이 있는 곳으로.

...만일 내가 죄 지은 자들 중 으뜸이라면, 고통 받는 자들 중 으뜸이기도 하다네. 이토록 날 무너뜨리는 고통과 공포를 품는 곳이 이 지구상에 있다고는 도저히 생각할 수 없어. 그러니 어터슨, 이 운명을 덜기 위해 자네가 해줄 수 있는 일은 하나뿐이야. 그건 내 침묵을 존중해주는 것이네.

**Author's Note:**

> 인용 출처  
*로버트 프로스트 Fire and Ice: 누군가는 세상이 불로 끝날 것이라 말하고/누군가는 얼음으로 끝날 것이라 말한다  
*TS엘리엇 The Hollow Men: 세상은 이렇게 끝난다/세상은 이렇게 끝난다/세상은 이렇게 끝난다/쾅 소리가 아니라 흐느낌과 함께  
*기 드 모파상 Suicides: 우리의 기억은 우주보다 더 완벽한 세계다. 기억은 더 이상 존재하지 않는 것들에게 다시 생명을 불어넣는다.  
*지킬 박사와 하이드 씨의 기이한 사례에서 제목, 소재 차용 및 한니발이 읽어주는 구절 인용


End file.
